Adeno-associated virus (AAV) was first reported to efficiently transduce muscle over ten years ago (Xiao et al., (1996) J. Virol. 70:8098-8108). The recombinant AAV (rAAV) genome composed of a foreign expression cassette and AAV inverted terminal repeat (ITR) sequences exists in eukaryotic cells in an episomal form that is responsible for persistent transgene expression (Schnepp et al., (2003) J. Virol. 77:3495-3504). AAV vectors have a good safety profile. No human disease has been associated with wild-type AAV infection and low toxicity is observed in human subjects following transduction by rAAV (Marino et al., (2003) Blood 101:2963-2972).
AAV vectors have been used in clinical trials for central nervous system (CNS) disorders. While some success have been garnered, naturally-occurring AAV capsids lack specificity for the CNS and are unsuitable for certain disease applications. Recent advances in AAV engineering and directed evolution have expanded the ability to develop novel AAV serotypes, including vectors with altered tropism (Gray et al., (2010) Mol. Ther. 18:570-578). However, no AAV vectors have been capable of widespread CNS gene transfer with minimal tropism for peripheral organs.
In the brain, the vast majority of AAV vectors exhibit a dominant preference for neurons with a very low efficacy for ether cell types, such as oligodendrocytes. AAV vectors that efficiently target oligodendrocytes have not been developed.